The Last Straw
by authorincognito
Summary: Thalia has always wanted to run away, but she can't because she wants to keep her brother safe from her mother. But on a seemingly regular day, all of that changes, and Thalia runs away, never to return.


Thalia sat in the back seat of her mom's car. They had been driving towards who-knows-where for the past three hours. To pass the time she would stare out the window, smile at her sleeping brother, or ponder about her mother's strange behavior. For the past few days, Her mother's behavior had gotten increasingly peculiar. Thalia had yet to figure out why her mother was acting strange, but she was determined to find out.

The car rolled over something in the road- most likely roadkill- and Thalia was jerked sideways, slamming her head against the door of the car. Rubbing her head, Thalia turned to make sure that Jason was alright. She almost laughed when she saw him. He was still sleeping! Honestly, Thalia believed that Jason could sleep through anything. Even if it was the end of the world, he would still be sleeping!

Two hours later, they arrived in a field with nothing but grass and a lone old building standing sorrowfullyin the middle of it. Thalia's mother grabbed her purse and went outside of the car. Thalia unfastened her seat belt as her mother went around and got little Jason out of his car seat. Thalia paused when she saw the look on her mother's face. She couldn't quite place it. Was it regret? Triumph? Relief? A mixture between the three?

After Thalia had gotten out of the car, the three of them walked towards the building. Well actually, her mother was still carrying Jason, as he was still sleeping. Halfway there, her mother suddenly stopped and tensed. " What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

Ms. Grace shook herself. " Oh, nothing. I just forgot the picnic basket in the you go get it? Here are the car keys." Ms. Grace handed her the car keys with a shaking hand. Part of Thalia didn't want to take the keys, and another part wanted to get the picninc basket. After about a second of deciding, Thalia took the keys and went back to the car. A decision that she would regret for the rest of her life.

When she returned, her mother was curled up on the ground, wailing and screaming. Jason was no where to be seen.

Thalia ran up to her mother, fear settling into her thoughts. " Mom? Mom! Where's Jason?" She shook her mother's shoulder. Ms. Grace responded by gazing blankly at Thalia. " She took him. She took him. He's as good as dead."

Terrified by now, Thalia ran around the field, desperately searching for her missing brother. " Jason! Jason!" She didn't know how long she continued doing this, but eventually she had to stop. She plopped down on the ground next to her mother who had recovered and was setting out the contents of their picnic basket. Fear was quickly changed to anger as Thalia saw what her mother was doing. Enraged. Thalia grabbed a sandwich and flung it across the field.

" Thalia Grace!" Her mother shreiked. " Stop that this instant."

Thalia ignored her mother and continued to throw food. " Where is he? Where's Jason!?"

Thalia looked at her mother, a very small part hoping to see the pain and loss that she was feeling. There was none of that. All that was there was anger. Anger that Thalia knew was directed at her. " I told you, he's as good as gone. Now eat."

Thalia ignored her mother and continued to look for any sign of Jason. She was unsuccesful.

* * *

* one week later*

Thalia shifted her small bag of belongings as she gazed at the house that she had regretfully called home for the past nine years, knowing that hse would never see it again. That was just fine with her, though.

When they had gotten home, Thalia, against her mothers wishes, called he police. After the police had came and went, her mother screamed at her that she had betrayed her. That Thalia should just forget what had happened and leave it in the past, where it should be. But Thalia refused to leave it in the past. She refused to forget her little brother, and she refused to forgot what her mother had done to him, because she was sure that it was her fault that he was gone.

If there was one thing that she wanted to leave in the past it would be that house, and the time that she had spent in it. Casting one last glance at the ridiculously fancy house, Thalia turned around and walked away from all that hse had known.

Author's notes- when you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please.


End file.
